


Katrielle Layton and the Found Family

by laytonkyoujuu



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton Mystery Tanteisha: Katri no Nazotoki File
Genre: Amnesia, No Direct Ships, Sad, Shock, angst but fluff, cellphones exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laytonkyoujuu/pseuds/laytonkyoujuu
Summary: Katrielle, Ernest, Sherl, and Brittanius find both Hershel and Luke in chambers filled with ice and water-like material. Katrielle alerts Alfendi but little do they know of the consequences of waking up their “found family”.(Title is a placeholder)





	Katrielle Layton and the Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a lot planned for this fic. I hope you all enjoy! Don’t forget to leave kudos and comment if you liked it!

“Dad!” She screamed. “Uncle Luke!”

Katrielle started to tear up, horrified by the sight before her. No daughter should have to see their parents in the state that they were in, and she knew that. 

Hershel and his apprentice were both frozen in an ice-like chamber. It seemed to resemble the ice cavern that her father told her about on the mission related to the Azran. That mission was horrific to even listen to, but looking at something so similar was so much worse. 

Katrielle couldn’t stop looking at the chamber. “I need a phone. Now!” She said bluntly. Ernest and Sherl both looked at Brittanius, hoping he had such a thing. Luckily enough, he did. She dialed the number that had engraved itself into her head. The phone rang twice which wasn’t very common. 

“‘Ello! You’ve reached Scotland Yard’s Mystery Room! How can we help you?” A familiar voice picked up. “Lucy. I need Alfendi on the phone right now,” Kat said sternly. “Wha-! Kat! Issat you?” Lucy answered. Katrielle nodded, “Please. Just get him on the phone.” She didn’t get a vocal response but she did hear the shuffling of hands. 

“This is Inspector Alfendi Layton of the Scotland Y-“ 

“Al. It’s Katrielle. I know this isn’t your normal case, but we need you over here.” She interrupted him. Alfendi’s voice changed. “What’s going on?” “I can’t tell you. I can only show you.” Kat said back. 

“Kat, what kind of cryptic shit is that?” He snapped. “Al. Please..” She said, obviously on the verge of tears. All of a sudden, the words that his father gave him came flooding back. “Tears can destroy. But they can also heal. Make sure they do just that.” He never knew what they meant, but now, he felt as if he did.

“Where are you?” He asked. Kat shrugged. “I’ll get Brittanius to get you over here. We’ll be waiting.”  
“Okay, Kat. I’ll be there as soon as possible.” Alfendi’s voice said, determination ringing out. 

They said their goodbyes and hung up the phones. “Lucy, I don’t know what we’re going to be stumbling upon, but I need you to focus throughout this whole case.” She nodded. “Of course, Prof!”  
“Stop calling me that.”  
“Never.”


End file.
